<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waldgeister by no1n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611501">Waldgeister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1n/pseuds/no1n'>no1n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alte Sammlung [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1n/pseuds/no1n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry begleitet Luna auf ein Spaziergang in's innere des Verbotenen Waldes. Dort erleben sie die Magie des Waldes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alte Sammlung [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699519</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waldgeister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Komm mit mir Harry Potter", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir sagen. Ich wendete meinen Blick ab von dem See, der vor einigen Tag noch zugefroren war von der Kälte der Dementoren, um hinter mir ein Mädchen zu sehen. Sie hatte eine Ravenclaw Uniform an, blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Ihre Augen waren ungewöhnlich, als wären sie zu groß. Aber dann bemerkte ich, dass ihre Augenbrauen auch Blond waren, das erweckte den merkwürdigen Eindruck. </p>
<p>"Wer bist du?" fragte ich das erste was mir einfiel. Warum sollte ich mit ihr kommen? </p>
<p>"Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Luna Lovegood, zweites Jahr, Ravenclaw. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" damit ergriff sie meine Hand, die bis dahin nur locker an meiner Seite hing und schüttelte sie. </p>
<p>"Ähm, ok. Hallo Luna. Wohin soll ich dir folgen?" </p>
<p>"In den Wald natürlich, wohin denn sonst?" sie stellte die Frage mit so offener Verwunderung, dass ich mich fast schämte das nicht selbst gewusst zu haben. Ich blickte in den Wald hinein, das Zwielicht der Dämmerung beschien das Unterholz und hinterließ dabei einen wundervoll Mystischen Eindruck. Dann schaute ich hoch zum Schloss. Ron und Hermine waren dort. Saßen vermutlich im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten über ihre Pläne für den Sommer. Ich wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, deshalb war ich hier. Meine Hoffnung von den Dursleys weg zu kommen hatte sich in Rauch aufgelöst als Minister Fudge mir erklärte das ich unter Schock stehe. Und deshalb glauben würde das Sirus Black - angeblicher Massenmörder, Flüchtling von Askaban und mein Pate - unschuldig sei. </p>
<p>Ich blickte noch einmal in den Wald und dann wieder zu dem Mädchen, Luna. "Wieso nicht?" sagte ich und deutete ihr den weg zu weißen. </p>
<p>Wir folgten einen Weg, der nur für Sie sichtbar war. Gelegentlich folgten wir kurze Zeit den Pfaden von Tieren. Aber mir schien es als würden wir nur Kreuz-Feld-ein gehen. </p>
<p>Und dann kamen wir in die Lichtung. Es war dasselbe Gefühl wie des erste Mal Hogwarts zu sehen oder meinen Patronus wie er eine Gestalt annahm. Es war unglaublich. </p>
<p>Wir waren seit gut zwanzig Minuten durch den Wald gegangen und die Natur wurde mit der Zeit immer farbenprächtiger und kraftvoller. Doch dies überstieg alles. Ein kleiner Bach floss in einen Bogen durch die Lichtung. An seinem Ufer, ziemlich in der Mitte der Lichtung, stand ein enormer Baum. Mit schillernd Grünen Blättern, und weit ausufernden Ästen. Das Gras war nur etwas höher als meine Knöchel, als wäre es regelmäßig gemäht. Blumen sprossen aus dem Boden und erstrahlten in den prachtvollsten Farben. Ich sah Lilien, Rosen, Löwenzahn, Tulpen, Schneeglöckchen und unzählige andere. Das einige davon gar nicht blühen sollten realisierte ich erst viel später. Schmetterlinge, Bienen, Hummeln, Libellen und andere Tiere bevölkerten die Lichtung. Ich sah sogar einen Hasen hinter einen Busch hervorlugen. </p>
<p>Es war wie aus einem Märchen. Ok, die ganze Magische Welt ist ein Märchen für Muggel, warum also nicht? Wie in Trance ließ ich mich von Luna hinunter zum Bach bringen. Dort zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und setzte sich auf eine der Wurzeln des Baumes. Ihre Füße baumelten verspielt im Wasser und sie winkte mich zu sich. Ich dachte nicht groß darüber nach. Luna hatte mich hierhergebracht, an einen so offensichtlich Magischen Ort, warum sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen zu hinterfragen wozu das führen sollte? </p>
<p>So setzte ich mich zu ihr und tauchte meine Füße in das Kalte Nass. Zumindest hatte ich das erwartet. Tatsächlich war das Wasser angenehm temperiert. Ob Magie oder Sonne konnte ich nicht sagen. Die Augen voll Wunder schaute ich mich weiter um.  Es wurde bereits langsam dunkel, wir mussten länger hier her gebraucht haben als ich angenommen hatte. Ich wollte gerade anmerken das wir vielleicht wieder zurück gehen sollten als etwas neues mein Blick erfasste. Glühwürmchen kamen langsam vom Boden herauf geflogen und tanzten um die größeren Pflanzen herum. Wenn es dunkel werden würde, sähe es bestimmt noch atemberaubender aus. Luna kramte gerade etwas aus ihrer Tasche hervor, es schien wie ein Würfel aus zu sehen. </p>
<p>Doch eine Zauberstab Berührung später entpuppte es sich als ein Picknick Korb. Sie reichte mir einen Apfel. </p>
<p>"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nicht so viel mit. Ich hatte nicht mit Gesellschaft gerechnet." Ich blickte in den Korb hinein und sah noch ein Apfel, eine Banane und einige kleine Früchte - Erdbeeren und Kirschen – vermutete ich. </p>
<p>"Dann hast du meine größte Dankbarkeit, dass du es mit mir teilst." Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und bekam als Belohnung ein wunderschönes lächeln zurück. </p>
<p>"Es ist mir eine Freude Harry Potter." </p>
<p>Wir aßen in stille, außer ein lächeln hier und dort. Die Steine der Kirschen mussten wieder in den Korb, darauf bestand Luna. Aber ich hätte es auch so getan. Ich wollte diesen Ort nicht stören, nicht einmal mit einem Kirschbaum. Ich hatte den Eindruck der Baum an dem wir saßen wachte über diese Lichtung und es würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen Konkurrenz zu haben. </p>
<p>Ich hätte kaum besser raten können. Denn plötzlich kamen kleine Wesen aus den Astkronen hinuntergeflogen. Sie sahen aus wie kleine Menschen. Sehr kleine Menschen. Finger groß. Doch andererseits waren sie so ganz anders. Sie wirkten… Natürlicher. Ihre Haut war in Brauntönen. Ihre Haare in Grün. Ihre Haut hatte auch eine rindenartige Struktur. Oh, und sie waren nackt. Zum Glück waren sie so klein und wirkten so unmenschlich wie ein Menschenähnliches Wesen nur sein konnte, sonst wäre mir es wohl unglaublich peinlich gewesen. Vor allem als eins der Wesen auf meiner Schulter landete und sich dort hinsetzte. Die Sonne war inzwischen hinter den Bäumen völlig verschwunden. Nur noch der Himmel hatte eine Spur Abendröte. Aber es war nicht Dunkel in der Lichtung. Glühwürmchen spendeten Licht und während ich zusah, fingen die Wesen an zu glühen. Sie flogen um uns herum, hinaus auf die Lichtung und ließen alles in einen überirdischen leuchten erstrahlen. </p>
<p>"Es sind Wald Geister. Sie beschützen die Natur. Dies ist einer ihrer Heimstädten." </p>
<p>Ich wusste nicht woher ich es wusste, nur das es mir völlig klar erschien: "Dies ist das Herz des Waldes, nicht wahr?" </p>
<p>Luna nickte nur, selbst verzaubert von dem Anblick. "Kommst du öfter hier her?" </p>
<p>"So oft ich kann. Es ist jedoch nicht oft das meine Abwesenheit über Nacht niemanden auffällt. Deshalb muss ich sorgfältig Planen." Das erinnerte mich: "Verdammt! Ron und Hermine werden sich sorgen machen!" Ich wollte schon aufspringen, da legte Luna mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, am letzten Tag der Schule merkt es nie jemand. Alle gehen früh zu Bett um den Zug nicht zu verpassen." Das stimmte in der Tat. Und selbst wenn sie es merken sollten, es war für mich doch nichts Ungewöhnliches nachts umher zu schleichen. Diesmal brachte ich mich wenigstens nicht in Gefahr. </p>
<p>"Warum ist es nicht überall im Wald so lebendig?" fragte ich, neugierig. Schien es doch so, als gäbe es genug Wald Geister um den Ganzen Wald zu vitalisieren. </p>
<p>"Sie haben nicht genug Magie dafür. Sie können nur die Magie der Natur umlenken." sie streichelte die Wurzel zwischen uns. "Dieser Baum hier zum Beispiel, produziert eine enorme Menge Magie und die Geister lenken sie um, um den Pflanzen in der Nähe zu helfen. Dafür wächst der Baum nicht weiter." </p>
<p>"Also müssen sie immer aufpassen das sie nicht zu viel Magie umlenken, sonst stirbt womöglich etwas anderes?" vermutete ich und Luna lächelte mir nickend zu. "Können wir ihnen etwas von unserer Magie leihen?" ging es mir durch den Kopf. Etwas so Wundervolles sollte unterstützt werden. </p>
<p>Luna schaute nachdenklich drein, was immer noch komisch aussah, aber da sie ihre Stirn zusammenkniff, wurden die Augenbrauen etwas deutlicher. </p>
<p>"Ich denke schon, aber wir müssten irgendwie Starke Magie wirken, das könnten sie sicherlich anzapfen." </p>
<p>Nun, nennt mich eingebildet, aber mein Patronus ist ein ziemlich heißes Ding. Also zücke ich meinen Zauberstab und hole eine fröhliche Erinnerung aus meinen Chaos das sich Gedächtnis nennt. Sofort weiß ich was ich benutzen werde. Es war in meiner Zeit vor Hogwarts. Ich war auf einen Schulausflug, auf den Dudley nicht mitdurfte, weil er beim Schummeln erwischt wurde. Wir haben uns einen Wasserfall im Wald angesehen. Das Gefühl das mir dieser Anblick gegeben hat war unbeschreiblich. Ich blickte kurz zu Luna hinüber, sie schaute mich interessiert an und einer Eingebung folgend ergriff ich ihre Hand. "Nicht erschrecken." flüsterte ich, aus Furcht die Erinnerung zu verscheuchen. "Expecto Patronum." sagte ich mit leiser Stimme und aus meinem Zauberstab floss die Milchig-Silbrige Substanz die den Patronus formte. Vor meinen Augen nahm der Hirsch langsam Gestalt an und blickte sich um. Als er keine Gefahr erblickte, schaute er sich zu mir um. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf ihn aufrecht zu erhalten und sagte: "Ich dachte ich könnte helfen." Als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen schwärmten dutzende der Wald Geister zu dem Patronus und vor meinen Augen sah ich wie er aus einander waberte. Aber statt sauer zu sein, dass sie mein Patronus zerstörten war ich glücklich helfen zu können. Hermine nennt es mein Rettersyndrom, ich nenne es einfach nur Menschlichkeit. </p>
<p>Und obwohl mein Patronus nicht mehr da war spürte ich noch immer wie mein Zauber aufrechterhalten wurde, Magie aus mir austrat und vor allem wie die Luft um uns herum schwer wurde, wie bei ein herannahenden Sommergewitter. </p>
<p>Ich blickte wieder zu Luna hinüber und sah das sie mich mit einen erstaunten blick bewunderte, der jedoch schnell zu einen das schönste Lächeln wurde die mir je galten. Die Luft pulsierte bei den Gedanken vor Magie. Kurz legte Luna den Kopf schief, dann drückte sie meine Hand, die immer noch mit ihrer verbunden war. Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas in mich hinein oder viel mehr durch mich hindurch strömen. Es war Lunas Magie wurde mir bewusst und die Luft wurde noch etwas dicker. "Leider kann ich noch kein Patronus erschaffen, aber so müsste es auch gehen." </p>
<p>Etwas weiter von uns weg bemerkte ich eine große Ansammlung von Waldgeistern, mit einer Kopfbewegung machte ich Luna darauf aufmerksam und fasziniert betrachteten wir, wie sie zwei Kreise, mitten in der Luft, bildeten. Und Langsam auf und ab schwankend flogen sie im Kreis, in zwei verschiedene Richtungen. Die Luft um uns herum wurde langsam wieder leichter und ich ging davon aus das sie die Magie die wir ausstrahlten weiter verbreiteten. </p>
<p>Nach einiger Zeit ließ Luna meine Hand etwas los und ich merkte das ich ziemlich erschöpft war. Ich ließ den Zauber verebben und steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder ein. </p>
<p>"Das war eine gute Sache die du getan hast Harry Potter." </p>
<p>"Du hast mir geholfen Luna. Sollten wir langsam zurück ins Schloss?" </p>
<p>"Ja, es wird Zeit." </p>
<p>Langsam zogen wir unsere Schuhe wieder an und machten uns auf den Weg zurück. Eine kleine Ansammlung von Wald Geistern begleitete uns und Spendete uns Licht bis zum Rand des Waldes. Wir lächelten ihnen dankend zu und verbeugten unsere Köpfe kurz. Das hatte Hagrid mir zumindest beigebracht: Seid immer respektvoll zu anderen Kreaturen. An dem Tor zum Schloss holte ich meinen Tarnumhang heraus. Seit der Sache mit Sirus hatte ich ihn immer dabei, da hätte ich ihn echt gebraucht. </p>
<p>Luna wirkte keineswegs überrascht und rückte bereitwillig etwas näher damit wir beide da runter passten. </p>
<p>So geleitete ich sie zum Ravenclaw Eingang und erst dort verabschiedete ich mich: "Danke das du mich mit genommen hast Luna.". Ich wollte so viel mehr sagen, wie unbeschreiblich das Erlebnis war, das ich nie wieder mit denselben blick die Natur betrachten werde, aber mir fehlten einfach die Worte. Ich wusste jedoch das sie verstand. Sie hatte es selbst gesehen. </p>
<p>"Ich danke dir Harry Potter." </p>
<p>"Meine Freunde nennen mich Harry." </p>
<p>Da war wieder dieses lächeln. "Danke Harry." </p>
<p>Ich wusste nicht wer es angefangen hatte und es war mir auch egal. Tatsache war, dass wir uns umarmten. Ich spürte ihren Atem an meiner Halsbeuge, ihre Wärme durch meine Klamotten. Ich drückte noch einmal kurz und ließ dann los. </p>
<p>"Schlaf gut Luna. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns." </p>
<p>"Das hoffe ich auch." flüsterte sie und mit einem letzten Lächeln verabschiedeten wir uns. </p>
<p>Ich kam problemlos in mein Bett an, alle anderen schliefen schon lange. Ich selbst schlief ein mit den Gedanken bei einen blonden Mädchen, wie es sich für einen pubertierenden Jungen gehörte und atemberaubender Magie von den Geistern der Natur, wie es sich für keinen gehörte. Außer vielleicht Luna und mir. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>